We Owned The Night
by belloftheballinbluejeans
Summary: "We woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skins, not knowing in this moment, we'd never speak again, But it was perfect, I never will forget when we owned the night." Seddie one-shot : read-review!


A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said I wouldn't post anything, but this was already written and so I thought it might hold you off 'till I could write more. Harley is doing TONS better, and she honestly started crying when I showed her all the nice messages you guys sent:) This story is dedicated to Moviepal and jhuikmn08 for being more than amazing people:)

Songs to listen to while reading: "We Own The Night" Lady Antebellum, "Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol

**Disclaimer: Me? Uh…* runs away***

We both laid on the damp green grass, the cloudless night staring back at us. I smelled the distinct mix of strawberries and mint gum I'd come to associate with my best friends.

I turned my head a little and felt a few strands of blonde hair tickly my face. The smell was stronger here. I never was crazy about mint…strawberries either, for that matter…but on her? It is addicting.

I faintly heard the sounds of swings clinking against the metal bars, and the soft breathing of the blonde girl next to me. Both sounds were getting lost in the late summer night breeze.

We were both laying with our heads next to each other, feet facing different ways. Both pairs of eyes were trained on the sky, enjoying the silence.

In the daylight, this place would be bursting with little kids who've had too much sugar, teenagers who wish they could have some 'sugar', and parents who probably need some. At night, though? This place is ours.

We didn't have to _do _anything, we didn't have to _say_ anything… all we had to do is lay.

"Hey," she said, pulling my concentration from the start studded sky, "Are we friends?"

"Dude, I'm laying next to you, at two in the morning, in a deserted playground. Would I do that if I hated you?"

She didn't answer.

After a while I felt her shiver. I wasn't really surprised, the summer was going and it was late at- I mean, early in the morning, plus she was only wearing shorts and a light top.

I sat up, my back to her, and shrugged off my jacket.

I was getting hot, anyway.

She sat up, too, and was watching me, confusion etched into her cerulean eyes.

I silently handed her the jacket, and she accepted, puzzled.

I laid back down.

After a minute, I felt her head hit the soft ground next to me, cushioned by the hood of my jacket. Before I could lose myself in her shampoo (?) again, her voice broke my train of thought.

"Do you ever feel like you don't know yourself?" she asked quietly, not daring to break the silence.

"Um, sometimes…" I answered.

"Yeah.. but you still know _you_, right? Like you still know you are, right?" she said a little louder.

"I guess…why? You don't?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure…" she answered, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her bite her lip.

We lapsed back into a familiar silence. I decided that it was time for a little mind-wandering… I thought about how many different versions of the girl next to me I've encountered…

There was the version of her at school. This version of her was the center of attention, always energetic. That girl never let the sparkle slip from her eyes.

Then there was the girl on the couch at Carly's house…she had less energy, but the constant flow of insults didn't falter. But, the sparkle slips.

Then there was the girl laying next to me… this girl is deep, thoughtful, and smart. If you compared this girl to her at school… You'd be shocked. Here, the sparkle is only a guest star.

All in all, this one's my favorite.

"Hey, its three thirty… Think its time to go?" I asked, breaking almost an hours silence.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Crazy to call the police…" she yawned.

We both sat up and brushed some non-existent dirt off our clothes.

I helped her up, and we started walking towards my car. She yawned again, and looked so adorably cute, I pulled her into a one sided hug.

She didn't pull away.

She rested her head on my shoulder and we walked like that, albeit awkwardly, to my car. Well, she walked…I more like floated.

Once we were in the car, she started to wake up a little. She messed around with the radio a little, till she cam across a song she deemed 'acceptable'.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay her,_

_Would you lie with me? _

_And just forget the world?"_

We both listened in silence, until it ended and some ads came on.

She slowly turned to me and said, "Dude… that's our SONG!"

I laughed and said, "Your right…"

I smiled at the road.

The next song came on, and I saw her reach out her hand to change it, but then she heard the first few notes, then sheepishly pulled her hand back to her lap. I laughed at her song choice but still sand along a little during the verse.

"Tell me, have you ever wanted

_someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak,_

_But they just can't find the words?"_

She laughed at my sad attempt at singing, but continued on with me until I pulled into the parking lot of the Bushwell.

"You ARE going to Carly's right?" I asked.

She gave me a look that plainly said, DUH.

We both laughed and I held out my arm, welcoming her back to her rightful place.

We turned the corner that led to the two doors which held our much needed beds. I walked to my own door but stopped when I felt her little hand on my arm.

I turned and was surprised to feel two very soft lips meet my cheek.

"Dude, we OWN the night."

Then with a wink, she was gone, leaving me with a rapidly beating heart and a hand planted firmly on my cheek.

"Girl, get up RIGHT NOW, you freak! We have bacon!" I rolled over unwillingly, but then smelled it. I shot up right away.

Carly laughed, but then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sam, are you wearing Freddie's jacket?"

"_We woke under a blanket, _

_all tangled up in skins_

_not knowing in that moment_

_we'd never speak again._

_But it was perfect,_

_I never will forget…_

_When we owned the night"_

**A/N: Yeah…not my best work. But at least I tried right? Brownie points? A REVIEW? Hmmm? Hmmm? Also, at the end, in big letters I wrote, "NOW I NEED TO PEE!" so, um… yeah. Review? Love you guys:)**


End file.
